


It's just a normal Davekat fic

by notdirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuckolding, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get as into this as I did, It was a joke, M/M, This is a call for help, To be continued...?, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex, couple arguments, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdirk/pseuds/notdirk
Summary: Yiff but more realistic
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited that shit, shazam

“GRRR DAVE YOU ARE MY WOLF MATE AND WE ARE WOLF MATING, DON'T BE TOO HARD WHEN YOU YIFF AND KNOT ME. I'M NEW TO THIS AND MY VIRGIN WOLFHOLE IS SENSITIVE... WOOF WOOF... AWOO.” Karkat barked and growled, waggling his ass. “oh yeah woof woof growl baby i am a force to be reckoned with and the full moon is out which means your full moons are out in public view just waiting to be mounted and yiffed like the big bad alpha wolf that i am you better get ready babe because this is gonna be the knotting of a life time awoooooo” Dave howled. “OH DAVE, THIS IS THE BEST THING WE HAVE POSSIBLY EVER DONE AS WOLF BOYFRIENDS AND WE'RE GOING TO CONTINUE TO YIFF AND KNOT AND TANGLE UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP. THIS FEELS SO GOOD AND NICE AND I'M PEAKING YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAKA. WOOF GRR AHHH UNGHHH.. FUCK... UNHHH..”

And Dave is all like

“what”

And Karkat is all like

“WHAT.”

And Dave is like

“thats not what i meant”

And Karkat is like

“GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.”

And he runs into the forest and wolf cries

And Dave is like

“its ok babe i still wolf love you”

And he mounts him again. So they're wolf humping finally and Dave is getting into it but there's a problem… Karkat can't get it up, after all this time. Karkat is all like “GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM, DAVE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM... I UHH... I'M ENJOYING OUR WOLFIE KISS KISSING TIME BUT I DON'T THINK I'M ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I THOUGHT I WAS…” (defeated woof) And Dave sighs, “babe i knew it i smelled it on you but i didnt want to let it ruin my mood... youre not in wolf heat anymore because you got knotted by the clown already” and this revelation is really shocking to the reader and they gasp. And Karkat looks away because he feels bad because it is true, Gamzee Wolf Makara already spread his seed and dished out a hot one in Karkat’s wolf hole, and he stinks of it. Dave sinks his wolf fangs into Karkat’s shoulder, he yelps out in pain and slinks out of his mate’s grasp. “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU ALREADY MARKED ME THREE MOONS AGO, I’M YOURS, DAVE, NOT HIS… THAT WAS A MISTAKE AND I’M EXTREMELY FUCKING WOLF MISERABLE OVER IT SO DON’T MAKE ME FEEL WORSE ABOUT IT OR I’M LEAVING” he barks with raised lips. Before Dave can even open his mouth to say anything, Karkat leaves. 

Barely managing his thoughts the next morning Karkat heads home, stopping to sit and scratch an irritating itch behind his ear when he sees Gamzee Wolf Makara looking at him from the shadows, their eyes meet for a brief moment but the tension is broken by Karkat hissing, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE? WE VOWED TO NEVER TALK AGAIN.” Gamzee walks forward a little, ears pinned back, his tongue reaches his outer lip briefly, “i know, i just couldn’t get you off my mind, motherfucker…” “WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? WHAT IN THE WOLF SHITTING LOOSE STOOLS DIAGNOSED WITH DIARRHEA AND NEEDS 3/3 CHARCOAL TO CURE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY TO ME RIGHT NOW TODAY AT 3 PM ON A WEDNESDAY?” Karkat bears his teeth fully, hackles raised and claws digging into the ground, he may appear angry to the naked eye but in reality he’s scared, terrified, and is holding back his emotions. I think we all know that there's not enough room in this world to put every single one of us. We don't get to say who the "us" is and how we got here; we get to say that we are the victims. We don't get to say who was the villain in this equation, but like cheating on your mate kinda sus ngl. “karkat… I THINK I’M IN MOTHERFUCKIN WOLF-LOVE WITH YOU…” Gamzee hesitates after having blurted it out, shaking so wildly that the ground moves a little under their paws. Karkat stares at Gamzee for several moments, trying to figure out what he means by this, he wouldn’t just say something like that straight up unironically like that, it’s too real for him, “is he on something???” Karkat wonders, angrily with anger because he is angry. Gamzee has been staring at Karkat for quite some time now, and it seems like he wants something from him. Karkat’s eyes narrow, and he bares his teeth at him, a threatening snarl. "hmm... i see…" He says, almost laughing a little. "WELL, IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE AN ISSUE THEN..." Karkat takes a step towards him, ears folding back.

"karkat, i haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the first time i saw you. you're powerful, and you care for your family... i want to kick the shit with you." Gamzee comes closer to him, crouching to the ground and trying to lick at his mouth submissively. "WE CAN'T BE SEEN TOGETHER, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" Karkat pulls away from Gamzee, uninterested in partaking in literally anything with him right now. Gamzee lets out an irritated sigh, and a glance is sent either way to make sure no one is listening in before he continues to speak. "KARKAT, I KNOW. YOU DON'T TRUST ME, AND YOU'RE RIGHT TO. I TRIED TO STEAL YOU FROM YOUR MANBRO, FOR ONE THING." "GAMZEE, MY MATE KNOWS ABOUT US. ABOUT WHAT WE DID, IF HE SEES ME WITH YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO"

Gamzee nods his head slowly, looking abashed. "i guess that's true... i just don't want to uh… motherfuckin lose you." He says sadly. Karkat shakes his head, and sends out a sharp warning. "BACK OFF."

Gamzee sighs, shaking his head slowly. "i'm sorry karkat. i'll leave, and you won't see me anymore." Backing away, Gamzee looks back at Karkat one last time. "IT'S FOR THE BEST" Karkat’s eyes no longer meet Gamzee’s, he turns his head to the side, trying to find anything else to focus on to break some of the tension. "I'M SORRY :o(" Gamzee turns from Karkat, and begins walking away from him. Karkat bares his teeth, struggling to contain the snarls and roars that want to escape his mouth. Gamzee Wolf Makara slinks away into the darkness once more, passing Dave as he leaves.   
  
Karkat walks over to where Dave is now standing in a confused manner, his teeth still slightly bared and ready to strike. He opens his mouth once again, but Dave cuts him off before he can start, "ayo kk whats wrong?" He turns his head to the side, ears falling onto his face. "GAMZEE JUST TAUNTED ME."   
"what did he say?"

"HE SAID THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME." Karkat finishes, lowering his teeth.

"i see..." Dave sits down awkwardly, kicking at a small stone with his paw and staring at the ground.   
"AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I DON'T LOVE HIM BACK. MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU, DAVE." Karkat looks at him, expecting him to be angry again. Instead, he smiles warmly.   
“ARE YOU MAD AT ME?” “no. im happy” Dave smiles, and Karkat’s heart flutters. “i love you too, you big idiot,” He says, gently poking Karkat in the chest with his muzzle. Karkat pokes him back with a little too much force, he staggers but catches his balance. Dave leans in, and Karkat quickly leans in as well before their mouths meet. His kiss is gentle, and soon Karkat takes the lead, putting his paws on his shoulders as the kiss is deepened. Karkat pulls away, panting. Dave looks down at him, smiling. "im sorry. i- weve got to get home, i dont want gamzee to come back."

Karkat nods, gulping as he tries to catch his breath. "YEAH... COME ON, LET'S GO HOME." Karkat takes one last look at the woods before turning and walking away. The pair of them walk home together in silence, sometimes walking into each other on the way back. The walk back is only slightly more awkward than the one from there was, but after a while they come across their den.

"so..."

"YEAH..."

"WELL..."

"yeah..."   
Dave looks around awkwardly, trying to find something to talk about. He tries his best to look at the surroundings, but can't see anything in particular, so he gives up.

"so..."

"YEAH..." Karkat says "DAVE, IS THERE SOMETHING BUGGING YOU? YOU HAVEN'T SAID A THING SINCE WE LEFT." He sighs, shaking his head, "im just trying to process information that you gave me." He begins. "about you and him." He says, as if it's a bad thing. "WHAT ABOUT US? IT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE, YOU KNOW I REGRET WHAT HAPPENED." Dave sighs again, except it’s more defeated and wisp, he sounds like he’s going to choke up if he keeps quiet any longer than he already has. "DAVE, YOU CAN TELL ME. I KNOW YOU FEEL SHITTY ABOUT IT, I'VE KNOWN SINCE LAST NIGHT." Karkat blurts out, not knowing where his sudden confidence and boldness comes from.    
"its just... i dont understand why youd be with him. i mean sure he was nice to you and we were in a rough patch a few nights ago but i wouldve thought youd be happier with me, or at least wanted to be with me" Dave chuckled but it wasn’t a happy one, he looked upset and was just trying to ease the sting of whatever conclusion this conversation was heading up to.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT."

"its not like that… then what is it?

"I DON'T KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE." Karkat winced, anxious over how he’d react, he tried fixing his response “I MEAN, IT DIDN’T SEEM THAT BAD IN YOUR EYES.”

This response confused Dave. "i didnt say i didnt care, i dont really have an answer, i mean what exactly am i supposed to say to that? 'oh you screwed my dad recently so we cant do it because you're feeling all hells of guilty over it? yeah that's fine man whatever no biggie.’ no dude hell no, karkat i care so much about you and i dont want to lose you so easily like that. its not fair on me at all and i dont get what i did to deserve-" He realizes what he's saying and shuts down completely, sinking to the floor and shutting his mouth, looking away guiltily. Karkat reaches out to him, trying to comfort and console him but he jerks away, slipping into the cave’s mouth.

Karkat stands in the darkness, all alone. Looking into the mouth of the cave but staying back. 'I WALKED AWAY WHEN I SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER TO TALK TO HIM.' He thinks back to how he reacted, burying his face into cupped paws, “HE DIDN’T DESERVE THAT, I SHOULD’VE-” He continues to think as he hears a noise coming from the cave. Quickly jumping to his feet with a raised tail, his ears swivel back and he grows nervously as his focus darts from different points within the cave’s mouth. He hears the noise again, and this time his eyesight can make out something proceeding out from within the darkness. Deep red eyes appear, staring out from the darkness at him. He pauses, staring back into them, frozen with fear. A familiar voice calls out to him. “DAVE? IS THAT YOU?” He pauses once more, waiting for a reply. “yeah its me. are you coming in or what?” Karkat stays silent, as Dave steps into view. “JESUS. DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT-” “you thought what?” “NEVERMIND.” Dave pauses and huffs, a grin washes over his face, “so are you gonna come in or do you want me to bring out the red carpet? cmon man we are burning so much daylight here.” It’s dusk. Karkat sighs sharply, shaking his head. “YEAH, I’M COMING IN.” He enters and finds himself in a tight knit space, lit only by the red beams of the setting sun. Turning to Dave, he spots him sitting on the ground in the corner, hunched over and staring at his feet as he twirls a small twig between his toes. “yknow we should probably talk… about earlier.” “I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY, I FUCKED UP AND I’M SORRY, I KNOW SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO.”   
Dave pauses, and exhales “thanks” he says, grimacing. Karkat feels a small amount of tension leave his body as he hears those words. “IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU?” Dave pauses, straining more focus onto the twig in his paw. He laughs bitterly “you cant do anything. im just gonna have to be mad at you for the rest of my life.” Karkat winces at the statement, a weighted blanket of guilt clinging to his body and pulling him down. “I’M REALLY SORRY MAN…” “yeah well youre gonna have to deal with that later. right now we need to figure out the rest of the week.” He stands, kicking the twig away and shaking the dust off of his coat. Karkat thinks about pushing for more information on how Dave’s taking this news but leaves it at that. “the deal is that all the herds that were grazing in our territory have left and are in the middle of migrating up north.” “OKAY… THEN WHAT’S NEXT?” “we need a team of hunters to track them down and bring back the spoils to our pack or we wont make it through this winter” 

Karkat thinks to himself about how to ask what he wants to ask.

"SO, DO WE ALL GO OR JUST ONE OF US? AND WHO GOES?"

"two of us go to scout out the area. we come back after we find the herd and bring others with us" He says simply.

"I WAS ALSO WONDERING, DO WE STAY TOGETHER FOR THIS HUNT?"

Dave pauses, "well, we usually do. but this isnt some simple prey that can be scared up by the fewest number, no sir. red deer are extremely hard to hunt, if not impossible for us guys. so each of us goes out by ourselves. it's called 'singles hunting.' better for getting your prey in ideal conditions for a sharp-eyed hunter like me." He points to himself confidently, Karkat groans but not because he's lying, he's right, he's a great hunter and one of the best in the entire pack and is essential to this 'mission.'

Karkat nods, taking all this in. He really wants to know who is going to be heading out with who but he knows that's going to have to wait.

"OKAY THEN, SO WHEN DO WE LEAVE?"

"as soon as youre ready." Dave steps forward and pats him on the shoulder, "best of luck, man." Karkat nods once more at him and gets up off the floor. Karkat walks over to another corner in the cave and curls up to go to sleep, both of them are going to need to get some rest to prepare for their journey.

After stretching, you both walk into the sun with a heavy heart, looking around at the familiar landscape. Everything about it is the same when you're hunting as it was the first time you did this, so long ago. The same barren trees that surround you. The same small, rocky stream you're stalking through. Even the sun is the same. Everything but the prey. It's going to be different this time, much bigger than before. Continuing to venture up north, a sound stops you in your tracks, flattening yourself to the ground. What the hell is that? You get up and walk slowly towards the sound, trying not to make the least amount of noise. As you get closer, the noise comes into focus. It's a weasel, just a kit really, and it's trapped. "wow, that sucks for the little guy" Dave exclaims, slightly groggily. "helping it out would be a good deed but we have more important measures to attend to." He walks past it.

You catch up to the weasel trapped in a tree by the stream. It doesn't move when you get close and just looks at you with bright eyes. You walk away from the trapped weasel and continue to walk north, following the sounds. You walk for miles and it seems like the sounds are getting further and further apart. Finally you come to a large opening. In the clearing lies a mountain lion carcass, almost as big as you. A lot of animals have been at this but the smell is still mostly intact so it's not too rotten. 

"WELL, AT LEAST IT WASN'T ANOTHER WOLF," You think to yourself. The sun spills down on you and you feel a breeze ruffle your fur. Looking up, you see a large vulture perched on a tree branch, watching you intently. You didn't even know it was there.

Dave catches up to you, seemingly slightly irritated at the amount of detours you've been taking. Instead of speaking, he examines your stance and peers up in the direction of your gaze and notices the vulture too. "that bird-" he begins but you notice a movement in the trees to the side, "look over to the side." You give a brief glance and see a large mountain lion slowly coming out, completely focused on you. You turn your attention back to the lion as it gets closer and readies itself for pouncing. You feel your feet lift off the ground as the lion leaps, you try to focus but everything goes dark as the jaws close around your head.

The last thing you hear is the vulture gliding away.


	2. A good and normal intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes to Burger King

Your name is Dave, you have just walked into a Burger King restaurant, **[not your first rodeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113807)**. You sure are a hungry motherfucker. The atmosphere is surprisingly bustling and you struggle to get in line due to how seriously long it is, only thing on your mind is a tasty burger... You get in line so you can order.  
The line moves very slowly. It's probably because everyone here wants one of those juicy burgers that you crave so much. After an hour passes, the line starts moving faster and faster until finally, you're all in front of a Burger King counter where you see two employees behind glass windows.

"can i get some chicken fries? 9 please, with dip"

He punches it in and tells you that it'll be out nice and hot in 3 minutes. The screen on the counter says "Thank you for choosing Burger King, faster than fast food!" After a few seconds of looking back and forth between the cashier and screen, you realize your mouth is watering so you decide to sit down on one of the chairs.

WOW, what a rush sitting down is! Though the chair looks a bit dirty. You decide that sitting here for a little while won't hurt you. At first you sit in silence, tapping your foot a little as you listening to the weird beeping noises coming from the machines near the employees, you try your best to match its tempo for a while, but then your urge for conversation becomes too much and you decide to talk to a man still standing in line. He looks very tall compared to you, probably a few inches taller than that bulky dude from high school.  
"how long were you in this line?" You ask while staring at his feet.  
He looks down on you before looking forward again without answering and says to someone standing behind the counter, "can I get a double steakhouse king and a large fry with my sauce hot and heavy on all of them please?"

"alright, damn" you huff at him.

After stuffing your face with delicious chicken fries and sauce, you look up from the floor. People are everywhere, rushing around in their own little worlds. The walls feel to be oozing with each person that passes by, to the point where there is about an inch of space between them and people.  
It's hypnotizing to watch. Eventually, you realize that this is about as fun as it's gonna get in here. Now what do you do? You spot a staircase and conclude you are gonna climb up there, it seems only natural that something good will happen if you choose to venture further into this place.

As you approach and climb these magnificent stainless steel stairs (mindful that you don't smudge them with any prints), a lady appears at the top. She is carrying a big bag of trash, but makes no effort to acknowledge your presence on the stairs, or even move out of the way.

You accidentally bump into her and she jumps back, dropping the bag of trash. An arm flops partially out of the opening in the bag and you freeze in place, she looks up at you with fear in her eyes.

She gasps for air and quickly picks up the bag, rushing past you. You manage to catch a glimpse of a familiar looking watch on the arm.. it's the same watch you saw belonging to a man in of the photos you saw as you entered the fine establishment! She quickly runs out of the store.

You follow her, she can't get away. There's a dead man in that bag, that's not trash at all. This is horrible.

You run down the stairs and look all around the surrounding area, but she's gone. 'Trash bag' and all. You want to cry out, to alert security or something, anything! but you just can't find it in yourself to make a sound.  
Even people are starting to leave now... this truly is a nightmare. I guess you weren't destined to be a hero today. Maybe it's not too late though, maybe you still can uncover the evil that goes on in this place...

  
This is such bullshit, all you wanted to do was get your chicken fries and now you've discovered a murder in a Burger King. Is this a recurring thing? You noticed some disappearances lately in the news but didn't think much of it because it hadn't hit this place or anywhere significantly close to you, is there a serial killer on the loose and did you really just come face to face with them?

You feel sick. You want the police to know about what you saw, but it all seems so surreal that you no longer trust yourself and you don't trust them. You decide to test these theories of yours... Because why the hell not. You pay for your order and head outside.

You're kind of glad you ate before all of this happened, you're not sure you'd be able to stomach anything right now. A nauseating combination of fear and doubt roils in your stomach. It feels like you're going to hurl, but nothing comes out.

Before you can even react, the woman you saw earlier comes back. She looks...

Different. Meaner, angrier. The normality that she had before is now replaced with a vibe that twists your stomach. It's as if you're staring at Satan himself. You do your best not to look scared, but your eyes are incapable of lying, and what they say automatically negates the false bravado your voice is attempting to conjure up.  
You hesitate, "what-" "Shut the hell up" she hisses. It comes out not as a command, but as a demand for you to comply with her current state of mind. Not happiness, anger, sadness... but fury.

You go to speak once more but she swings something at you, you fall to your feet.

You look up, barely conscious now. She stands over you like a God. "It's too late for me to turn back now", she as if explains enthusiastically to you, her brand new victim, "I have killed before and it only makes me want to do more." She raises a blunt object above your head, you can't quite make out what it is because your conscience is slipping quickly. With a swift blow, you collapse onto the floor. Blood squirts out of your head and onto your face. You can hardly even register it as blood now, your vision is so blurred you can no longer tell where you end and the ground begins. Slowly but surely you are becoming someone's statistic, something that will be too late for someone to turn back from.

You pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic so far, chapter 2 is on its way.


End file.
